Broken Beginnings
by eight888
Summary: I was born with a cruel fate, as my mother had said. Yet I needed to be strong, to learn all of life's lessons and fufill my destiny. She said it like it would come naturally to an abomination who's hated for his family lineage. I dream for the days to come where I can be accepted among others. I, Kuzon, wish to prove to the world I am something more than a murderer's son.
1. How It All Began

The universe was once a peaceful place; one with benevolence and harmony between the millions of races in its provinces. They were content with life, no need of watchers or protection as their knowledge advanced astoundingly, understanding more and more about the beings in their lives, the things they saw or couldn't see, the reasoning behind the calmness of their homes. They had no need for self defense, for weapons to use against others; the mere thought of violence never truly entered ones thoughts during this small era of peace. The people only thrived in each other's amity, unknown to the wickedness of murder and the heart-wrenching pain and sorrow brought with this venomous sin.

Thus was the way the universe began, thus was the way the universe was nearly obliterated into nothing.

One day, the peace was brought to a permanent end. Unknown creatures began to appear out of thin air in droves. They came in any form imaginable- thin, large, tall, short, some with six legs, some with a dozen eyes, others with fangs and claws, others with wings and talons. The people felt fear strike their hearts for the first time at the mere sight of the beasts, all of which gave out devilish snarls and hisses as their beady eyes darted across the scenes before them.

These monstrosities were the first beings to ever kill, forever shattering the delicate thread of innocence that had thrived for hundreds of thousands of years.

It was then that the feeling of "hate" was brought upon the people along with the understanding of war: it comes into play almost naturally after witnessing one's child or spouse or even friend die in front of one's eyes. It is forever bound to one's memory, unable to be done away with and forgotten. The rage built up to the point of insanity before the eyes locked onto the source of the non-removable emotions, before the adrenalin reaches its peak, before the once-peaceful life-forms began killing the creatures to avenge the ones they lost and protect what they had left.

For a hundred years, constant battles raged throughout all of the universe, its people warping into warriors with the weight of the fallen souls on their shoulders, silently keeping their hope of ridding their home from this evil- which had been named Akuma -alive as they trudged on into war. For a hundred years, the people began to mistrust each other, dividing themselves from their comrades for the safety of solitude to either protect themselves from the pain of losing each other or not get attached to the ones they cared for in hopes of making their ensured death easier for loved ones to bear. For a hundred years, populations of the countless species throughout the universe declined dramatically whilst the Akuma continued to grow and thrive; the monsters even began to toy with their victims by taking the outward appearance of their prey's kind.

By this time, the people knew of war and the pain brought with it. They knew of sins, thievery, sickness, fear, loss and death. They used weapons naturally and trained the young to defend one another against enemies. They had begun to lose hope of ever of being free again from these constant fears as they struggled to stay alive. The innocence of peace that they once knew would never come back; their minds were forever altered from the violence and destruction over the last century, never to fully grasp that era of blissful harmony ever again.

But just as the Akuma were on the brink of finally ridding their targets from existence, they disappeared.

The people never discovered what became of the monsters. They simply took the chance to rebuild their civilization to the best of their ability. True peace never returned to their lives, however. They could never erase the horrors they'd witnessed, bring back the people they lost. The nightmare was permanently bound to the universe, forever implanted in the memories of the generations that lived on.

What's more, the people began to turn on one another, bringing crime and death amongst themselves. But unlike the Akuma, the evil-doers of the universe remained, and the evil spread. They managed to keep their criminals under control, but destruction continued throughout the countless eras after the day "peace" was brought back to the people.

What became of the universe? It continued to grow and expand with knowledge as it always had, but it remained a failure to what peace once was. The people were forever corrupt, though they did their best to not believe it, to hide it, to pretend the evil thoughts weren't their own.

What's more, the people never figured out how they were saved from the Akuma. The seven saviors preferred it that way. They continued to keep the monstrosities in their domain in hopes of one day seeing peace at what it once was.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey! My first chapter of my first story. I know this isn't really descriptive, but it's going to become clear in later chapters :D This is how the universe began: all peaceful and sin-free until Akuma (or in English, demons) came to the people's universe from their own and began killing the lesser beings. After a century, the Akuma no longer attack, and the universe tries and fails to bring the peace back in their lives, unknown of the seven warriors that continue to protect them from the Akuma that still strive to kill.

I know this is a short chapter, but I prefer to keep the beginning short and to the point to get this in your head to put future pieces of the puzzle together. Trust me; the chapters are MUCH longer in the ones after this small prologue.

I have been creating this story in my head for 2 years now (or 3…. I lost count XD ) and I planned the story out to fit in perfectly with the times in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z to not make it total bogus. I will continue to write this story no matter what is said to me. I appreciate creative criticism and helpful comments to help me improve my writing, and if you ever find a mistake, LET ME KNOW! Also I plan to keep this rated T due to violence and other things, but if you readers think it's a little much for T, tell me and I'll switch it to M.

This fanfic will not really involve the main DBZ characters at first, but they'll be mentioned and be around in later chapters. The DBZ characters will DEFINITELY be in the sequels to this story to plug in the romances and other things planned, as this story is mainly on adventure and friendship as the protagonist grows up in this story and meets the other main OCs in the plot.

Until the next chapter~

8 is out


	2. What Lies Beneath

In the depths of space, far out into the Notoro Galaxy, a planet where only the deadliest and most-feared beings to ever exist were kept, was now in utter chaos. The air was black and heavy with smoke as the numerous buildings and ships burst into flames one after another. The assassins' headquarters was crumbling apart by the minute, the fire burning its victims it came across. People were shouting for help or barking orders to put out the sea of flames that continued to grow rapidly. By this time, the tyrants had moved whoever they could to the remaining ships, hoping to escape the inferno before it reached their last means of escape.

"Commander Waku!" called one of the lackeys as he dashed to the taller alien. The commander looked from the ship's monitors on the estimated time until they needed to evacuate to his lieutenant. "Yes, soldier?"

"The flames have prevented over half of the other men from reaching the ships. Them along with the prisoners in captivity are beyond saving, Sir." the man reported, coughing and gasping for clean air. The higher-officer grunted before turning to the screens once again. In less than ten minutes, they'd all be engulfed by the growing destruction. With all of the men and supplies lost at this base, Lord Frieza would not be pleased.

"Has the culprit behind this assault been captured or killed?" the taller asked, hoping to at least bring the traitor to her knees before his Lord in hopes of restoring his incapability to save the remnants of the army located here.

The younger shook his head. "I-I'm afraid not, Sir. Aria has evaded capture and has succeeded in escaping through one of the pods along with her son."

"What of her mate, Vegeta?" The commander was getting desperate now; if he didn't bring forth a man to blame for this catastrophe, it would mean his death was an assured cruel, merciless fate.

The soldier pressed a button on the scouter attached to his ear and looked pleased at his find. "Prince Vegeta has been found unconscious and in urgent care onboard the ship beside us, Sir. He'll live if his wounds are treated."

The older smiled wickedly. "And what of the other remnants of his bloody race?" He didn't need the other Saiyans to get involved, but he would surely be pleased to knock them down a few pegs in Frieza's view.

"They are in the same condition and on the same ship, Sir." was the reply after a few beepings from his scouter. The commander nodded but did not move his smirking gaze from the monitors as he spoke to the lieutenant. "The prince along with the others most likely has something to do with this mess that _woman_ made, and I'm expecting answers once they're conscious." he barked to the younger alien. "Once treated, take them into custody until further orders."

"Yes, Sir!" the soldier confirmed before rushing out to follow his instructions. As soon as he was gone, Waku looked to his right at another lackey, his crimson eyes narrowing. "You and the rest of the troops gather as many survivors as you can and board them onto the ships. As soon as you report back to me, we leave this planet."

"Understood, Sir!" And with that, the commander was alone.

His fiery glare moved to the nearest window. He walked over to it, his boots softly _clack, clack, clack-_ing against the tiled surface beneath them until he stopped to gaze out into the star-less black, smoke-filled sky. He growled deeply and clenched his fists.

"Here me, Aria! You and your blasted brat will _pay_ for this if it's the last thing I do! You and all of the Akuma races will one day fall by MY hand!"

"Atchoo!"

Aria sniffed, pushing a strand of her long, raven hair behind her ear. She double checked the coordinates of her destination and smiled as she noticed she had no pursuers, just as she had planned.

"We're finally free, child. Finally free…" she breathed, looking into the sleeping face of her one-year-old son. He was the spitting image of his father: black spiked-up hair, slightly-turned-up nose, his smile even looked similar to his father's smirk when he was awake. The only difference in appearance was his cobalt eyes that belonged to neither parent. In fact, the mother was sure that her family lineage had no eye color to match his, nor on Vegeta's side of the family since he was a pure-blooded Saiyan.

He was different, and that's what made her sure of his potential, even though his father didn't think as much of it.

Aria brushed a small black smudge from his cheek with a delicate finger as her eyes hardened. "You will be our savior, little one." she whispered, more towards herself. "For the people of this universe as well as mine, you will be the crossroads to the peace between Akumanza and Eremenose. It is your fate."

The babe stirred at hearing his mother's voice, whimpering slightly as his tail curled up against him. The Akuma woman grinned almost wickedly as she spotted the extra limb attached to the child and grabbed it harshly, surprising the infant and making him squeal.

"But I will not have a son who bares the tail of a monkey." And with that said, she summoned up her chi to form a black blade with a dark aura around it, held up the tail, and sliced off the appendage of the crying child, earning an ear-piercing wail of pain. With a flick of the hand, the knife disappeared, and her scarlet orbs stared back at the boy for a moment.

"You are incapable of understanding my teachings now, but as you grow, you will learn to push aside pain and take in more serious matters." she spoke gently, dropping the tail to the floor and held the boy to her chest, patting his back gently with one arm while the other held a medical cloth to the small hole she cut into him, easing his pain and sealing the wound almost as quick as when she'd snitched off the limb. The woman looked up to the monitors on her right and sighed, rocking the boy back and forth in a tender motion, slowly drifting the boy to sleep.

"I have little time to prepare him." Aria thought, looking out into the distance from the small window in on the door of the space-pod, spotting the small blue planet she knew too well. She smirked to herself as she moved her gaze to her son, curled up against her chest, and her eyes barely softened. "But I'll make every second count."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_!

Aria glanced at the screen again and punched a few commands into the keypad on the left, her son whining from being awoken only after moments of falling asleep. She shushed the boy quietly as she settled for an empty field to land in and pressed the final button to lock onto the targeted area. It would take about half an hour to get there judging from the speed measured on the meter above her head, so she looked down at the little bundle in her arms.

The boy had quieted down now and had settled on sucking his thumb to keep himself entertained, his sapphire eyes half-open with drowsiness. Aria smiled, running her hand through his hair until a thought occurred to her.

"I've never named you, have I child?" Usually Saiyans wait until the child is 5 years of age before deciding an appropriate name, so she had decided to follow their customs due to the Prince of Saiyans being the father. But now that she and her son were rid of him and the bloody tyrant she had to serve under for almost a decade, she could name him whatever she wished.

Aria thought for a moment; it was in her customs of being of Akuma decent that she had to name her offspring after something meaningful to her, something not normally used…

Her eyes twinkled as she and her son locked their gazes and for a while, nothing happened. Then the boy popped his thumb out of his mouth and giggled giddily without a care in the world, and the woman saw it.

She saw what she knew this boy could be: a brave man full of confidence and strength, full of dignity, pride, honor, respect, hope. She saw him laughing merrily with two other children at his feet, a boy and a girl. She even saw him controlling the element of fire, moving the flames around in rhythmic motions, almost like a dance. She saw him finish the display, stand up, and turn to meet her eyes. And as she saw him smile back to her, as she watched him give her a thumbs-up while the crowd of people around him applauded, she blinked and found the giggling babe in her arms staring back at her. Those eyes were the exact same as the man she saw, the man she knew he would one day become, and it made her laugh at herself.

Her fate had already been decided; she knew what she would get to see of the boy's life before she would perish. It was pointless to be wishing such things as getting to see her son grow up when she knew what she'd be allowed to do with what little time she had…

And then it hit her. She smiled down at the child as he ceased his laughter and looked up to her. "Kuzon." She said. It was perfect; in her tongue, it meant "chosen" and in the Saiyan language, "savior."

"My little Kuzon." It even sounded appropriate for him with what he was going to become: the chosen savior. Aria sighed and hugged the bundle close, pleased with herself. But her brows furrowed at the strange sensation of endearment of her actions. She had to admit that she would miss moments like this, the small motions of affection that she could show him when he would never remember. By the time she died, she must have made her own son hate her very existence.

Aria hated the idea more than anything, but if Kuzon was going to survive throughout his journey, she had to make him be able to decide the right choices. To a mother, self-sacrifice is a small price to pay for the knowledge of her child's life to continue on.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ship's beeping once again, this time she being the one annoyed by the sounds of the confounded structure. "2 MINUTES UNTIL LANDING" she read on the screen before securing herself along with her son for landing.

Aria knew her role in the universe, only now she must prepare her son for his. The first stop: planet Kutaka, where she hoped to find some old friends of hers.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey! I looked through my views and though I didn't have any favorites to the story or any reviews, I saw some visitors look into the story and that got me into a writing mood. :) I'm happy to see people take the time to look into it (though all of the people who looked through probably thought the prologue was a little odd, and I can understand that). I'll continue writing, but if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing, leave a comment or PM me and I'll be happy to read and (depends on content) reply to it.

Now as for the story so far, all you people know Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa were working for Frieza ever since they were born, and Vegeta was around 8-10 years old when their planet was destroyed. So given that calculation, if Vegeta ever DID have a mate before Bulma, Vegeta would've been able to have one along with a possible child or more (given the fact that he was old enough at the right time), so I decided to make Kuzon roughly 4 years older than Gohan. With those numbers, this takes place about 3 years from Gohan's birth.

Waku is an OC of mine, and though he barely makes an appearance in this story at all, he's an important character throughout the story as far as plot and an even bigger part in the sequels to follow. He's a commander serving under Frieza with an undying grudge against Aria and her kid, but for what reasons? You'll have to read future chapters~

Aria –another OC- is a difficult person to describe as far as personality; I wanted to make her seem a little dangerous and psychotic to even her own son (the part with the tail-removing), but she truly does care for Kuzon. I guess you could say she's more of a physical-teaching kind, which in my book would fit her due to being an Akuma (demon) woman because in the prologue, I described them to be pretty much blood-thirsty monsters who crave destruction. But as you readers can tell, she's not exactly able to even fit that description from her motherly care towards her child.

Anyway, Aria is Vegeta's first mate (Bulma is the second and last) and she had served under Frieza along with the trio of Saiyans for a decade. She's also the one to have caused the explosions on the planet being destroyed in this chapter (it's just another one of the planets named after Frieza, like Frieza 89 or whatever) and escaped from the other troops. But as you may be wondering, if she's Vegeta's mate, why leave him and his fellow teammates to die? And why does she think so lowly of him in the space-pod? To answer those questions, you must wait until further chapters~

And lastly, my OC Kuzon. His mother's slightly mental with her ways of being a parent and his father is the infamous cold-hearted Saiyan prince who didn't even acknowledge him for having blue eyes instead of black. Needless to say, he's got an odd bunch for parents, both being murderers and have countless grudges held against them. Little Kuzon has far to go to be accepted in the universe with him being a half-breed of the 2 most hated species known to man. (I consider the Saiyans to be a hated species due to being pawns for Frieza's bidding until they were destroyed, so I would think they'd earn the bad reputation as news would spread)

Also after saying that Aria is an Akuma, some of you may be wondering about the part in the prologue stating that 7 warriors protected the universe from them. All answers will come in due time, I assure you :)

Until the next chapter~

8 is out.


End file.
